Boomtown
by sagawinchester
Summary: Debido a problemas familiares, Orihime y Sora se mudan a un pequeño pueblo para reiniciar su vida. Los problemas llegan no bien se instalan y Orihime busca la forma de solucionarlos aunque tenga que sacrificarlo todo. AU, GrimmHime, leves toques IchiRuki, lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué me dicen de una historia en el Viejo Oeste? Este fic se me ocurrió después de leer un cuento en el que el protagonista es muy parecido a nuestro querido Arrancar de cabello azul. Espero que les guste.**

 **Honestamente pensé en dejar de escribir lemmon por un tiempo, pero con este fic siendo GrimmHime es imposible. La historia será corta (3 capítulos), es un proyecto breve. Así que… aquí vamos. Lean, disfruten y dejen su comentario para saber qué piensan.**

 **¡Hasta pronto, vaqueros!**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **BOOMTOWN**

 **Capítulo uno: SE BUSCA.**

La diligencia emprendió marcha al amanecer. Los primeros rayos de sol se anunciaban tras la montaña. Orihime se asomó por la ventanilla y vio por última vez lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, la casa ahora embargada por el Estado. La muerte de su madre había sido deprimente, pero la de su padre, quien se encargaba de mantener a la familia, fue devastadora en todo sentido. Una vez que el banco terminó de cobrar todas las deudas lo único que les quedó a los hermanos Inoue fueron los recuerdos y el apoyo fraternal.

-Te prometo que todo va a cambiar. Las cosas irán mejor de ahora en adelante –exclamó Sora tomando la mano de Orihime.

Ella sólo le sonrió y desvió la vista hacia el paisaje. No sabía qué responder. Sora se había hecho cargo de ella desde que todo se fue cuesta abajo, pero como su hermano mayor lo había hecho sin quejarse. Consiguió un poco de dinero para poder movilizarse y estaba seguro de que si le daban trabajo también conseguiría un sustento permanente. No tenían nada más que perder, por eso lo habían arriesgado todo al empezar de cero en otro lado.

Orihime tomó el libro de su regazo y leyó todo el camino para evitar cualquier conversación con Sora. Alrededor del mediodía la diligencia se detuvo frente a la casa y el cochero la ayudó a descender. Todo había ido de maravilla, en el camino no se toparon con ningún bandido, los caballos mantuvieron el paso y en esos momentos se encontraban en la línea de partida. Sora sonrió y se acercó a Orihime, contemplando la casa y sus alrededores.

Las mujeres iban y venían con sus vestidos haciendo frufrú a cada paso que daban, algunos hombres las observaban paseando, otros más se encargaban de los caballos, había herreros y carpinteros en sus locales, una licorería, tiendas de vestidos y de abarrotes. Todo era tan colorido y lucía tan acogedor. Los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, una pareja de viejitos encaminándose a un restaurante…

-Es lindo, ¿no?

Orihime asintió y le sonrió amablemente. El cochero y el cargador se apresuraron a bajar las escasas maletas que traían los hermanos y las dejaron enfrente de la puerta. Sora pagó al cochero y los observó retirarse por donde habían llegado.

La casa era pequeña y modesta. Tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina, una letrina en el patio y una pequeña salita que se vería muy linda una vez que todo estuviera limpio y ornamentado. No necesitaban nada más y no querían nada más. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente.

-¿Qué dices si vamos a dar un paseo? –propuso Sora.

-No lo sé, creo que sería mejor que comenzáramos a limpiar y desempacar.

Sora la jaló de la mano hacia la calle y cerró la puerta tras ellos luego de meter las maletas.

-Olvídate de eso por un momento. El día es precioso, vamos a conocer el pueblo.

Sora la cogió del brazo y caminaron lentamente por las calles de Karakura. Algunas carretas pasaban muy cerca de ellos y el viento le alborotaba el cabello a Orihime. Entraron a todas las tiendas que vieron, bromearon sobre muchas cosas, platicaron de la vida y de cómo el pueblo les pintaba un paisaje bastante optimista. Ya que en Karakura prácticamente todos se conocían, los pueblerinos notaron de inmediato que ellos eran foráneos. Sin embargo los recibieron amablemente.

Cuando volvieron a casa vieron a un hombre con sombrero sentado en el porche. Al verlos se puso de pie y tocó su sombrero en señal de saludo.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos del pueblo. Mi nombre es Shunsui Kyoraku, y mi deber como sheriff es darles la bienvenida oficial. Estaré a su servicio siempre y cuando ustedes no causen problemas por aquí.

-Mi nombre es Sora Inoue, y ella es mi hermana Orihime –exclamó Sora, un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que se había corrido la noticia de su llegada.

-¿Fue un largo viaje?

Sora asintió.

-Entonces me imagino que querrán descansar un poco. Ven a la taberna un día de estos y tomaremos algunas copas –le dijo. Luego se giró hacia Orihime y levantó levemente su sombrero-. Señorita.

Ambos entraron a la casa y pasaron el resto del día aseando, acomodando todo y Orihime se encargó de cocinar sus últimas reservas de comida. Sora sacó una bolsa negra de una de sus maletas y se la dio a Orihime.

-Estos son los últimos ahorros. Nos alcanzarán por dos o tres semanas más, pero de todas formas mañana iré a buscar empleo. Tú puedes ir al mercado a comprar lo que necesitemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Orihime asintió y después, tan cansados del viaje, cayeron rendidos en sus respectivas camas.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sora se levantó muy temprano y fue preguntando local por local si necesitaban algún empleado. Se conformaba con lo que fuera, desde lavaplatos hasta sereno. Ninguno le dio respuesta positiva, era difícil conseguir trabajo cuando absolutamente nadie lo conocía. No es que pareciera una mala persona, pero las costumbres en los pueblos eran muy difíciles de cambiar.

Orihime fue a comprar comida suficiente, procurando no gastarse todos los ahorros para no escasear en los siguientes días. Decidió que buscaría empleo también ella, no podía dejarle a Sora toda la carga mientras ella se dedicaba únicamente al hogar. Entró en una taberna cerca del mediodía y pidió hablar con el encargado. Se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de cabello negro y una prótesis en el brazo derecho.

-¿Eres la chica nueva del pueblo, no es así? Soy Kuukaku. Tu hermano vino más temprano a preguntar por el empleo pero aquí sólo contratamos chicas en el puesto de meseras. Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

-¿De verdad?

-Empiezas mañana mismo. Habrá una celebración por otro año de servicio del sheriff. La gente se pone como loca y necesitaremos bastante personal. El lugar está vacío ahora, pero sólo espera a que anochezca y verás tanta gente como en la ciudad. Tu turno será de cinco hasta que el último cliente se vaya, por ser un evento especial. El resto de la semana cerramos a la medianoche.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Kuukaku asintió y regresó a su oficina. Orihime volvió a casa a tiempo para preparar la comida. Alrededor de las dos Sora entró y se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Orihime sirviéndole un plato de estofado.

-Cansado. Creo que entré a todos los locales del pueblo y todos me despacharon por igual.

-¿No conseguiste empleo?

-Lo hice, aunque el pago es una miseria. Seguramente después podré conseguir algo mejor.

-¿En dónde vas a trabajar?

-Ayudante de herrero. Nunca se me han dado bien las tareas físicas.

Orihime recordó que a Sora le gustaba más lo administrativo. Cuando vivían en la ciudad él era el que le ayudaba a su padre con la hacienda y la contabilidad de las parcelas. Un trabajo duro como la herrería suponía un reto bastante grande, pero era mil veces mejor que nada.

-Bueno, sólo es el primer día. Ya verás cómo todo irá mejorando –respondió Orihime sentándose a comer frente a él-. En caso de que lo preguntes, yo también conseguí empleo.

-¿Estás de broma? No puedo dejar que trabajes, no es correcto.

Orihime nunca había tenido que trabajar en su vida. Tenían sirvientes y vivían cómodamente. Claro que ayudaba en las tareas del hogar y sabía hacerlo muy bien, pero no necesitó jamás un salario.

-¿Y dejarte a ti todos los gastos de la casa? Ni de broma. Vamos a hacer esto juntos.

-Orihime…

-Sora, sé que te sientes responsable de mí desde que nuestros padres murieron, pero soy perfectamente capaz de trabajar. Muchas mujeres lo hacen, no tiene nada de malo. Con mi sueldo y el tuyo podremos vivir más holgado. Además, este pueblo no es como la ciudad, ¿crees que voy a estar todo el día encerrada sin hacer nada? Seguramente me aburriría. Voy a trabajar al igual que tú y fin de la discusión.

-De acuerdo, me siento mal porque tengas que hacerlo, pero no pienso disuadirte. ¿En dónde vas a trabajar tú?

-En la taberna de Kuukaku. Empiezo mañana.

-¿Una taberna? No me digas que…

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, no. Seré mesera.

-Ah, me alegro.

-Mañana habrá una celebración por otro año de servicio del sheriff. Si terminas temprano en la herrería deberías darte una vuelta. Te invitaré una copa, Kuukaku puede descontarla de mi sueldo.

-Ya me imagino cómo estará toda la gente. A los pueblerinos les encantan las celebraciones de ese tipo.

.

.

Más tarde Sora se fue a trabajar y dejó a Orihime sola. Era su último día como desempleada y quiso disfrutarlo poniéndose al día con su lectura. Era un gusto que pensaba mantener. Había tenido que vender muchos libros para pagar parte de la deuda, pero se quedó con sus favoritos, esos que leería mil veces hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

La luna brillaba y la contempló desde su ventana. Su vida estaba cambiando drásticamente, extrañaba su casa y a sus padres, pero todavía tenía a Sora y no dejó que nada le afectara. Ese pueblo era tan bueno como cualquier otro y estaba decidida a vivir plenamente como acordaron, aunque tuviera que trabajar toda la semana hasta altas horas de la noche.

.

.

Al día siguiente había un ambiente distinto en las calles. La gente estaba más animada y activa que el anterior, cerraron la calle principal y pusieron muchas mesas con comida y bebidas. Orihime supuso que el sheriff era un hombre muy apreciado por todos. Ella también quiso colaborar y preparó una tarta de manzana. No era la mejor tarta del mundo, pero seguramente a más de alguno le gustaría.

-Huele delicioso, ¿qué es? –preguntó Sora.

-Una tarta de manzana.

-Guárdame una rebanada.

-No es para nosotros, tonto, es para el sheriff.

-¿No hay una rebanada para tu hermano?

-Si sales temprano de trabajar tal vez alcances un poco antes de que se acabe.

Sora hizo un puchero mal disimulado y se despidió. Orihime vio el reloj y se apresuró a terminar la tarta para llegar temprano al trabajo. Trenzó su largo cabello y se lavó la cara y las manos para ir presentable. No era necesario que se pusiera maquillaje, de todas formas el trabajo requería ir de un lado a otro y si sudaba se le arruinaría. Se pellizcó un poco las mejillas para agarrar color y salió rumbo a la taberna.

Cuando entró vio el caos. Las meseras corrían de la barra a las mesas para atender a los clientes que empezaban a llegar. Se dirigió al mostrador y vio a una chica delgada y pequeña de cabello negro.

-¿Eres la nueva mesera? –Orihime asintió-. Ve y cámbiate, necesitamos que todas empiecen a la de ya.

Orihime corrió al vestidor e hizo lo que le pedía. Se puso el uniforme que consistía en un vestido largo color caoba y un delantal negro atado a la cintura. Había varios en el armario y tomó el de su medida. No se entretuvo a mirarse una vez más en el espejo y se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Toda la tarde no tuvo ni un segundo de descanso. Servía alcohol al por mayor mientras trataba de no tropezarse y tirar la jarra y los vasos. La orquesta empezó a tocar y el ambiente se llenó de parejas bailando y celebrando al son de la música. Afuera de la taberna también había mucha gente. Algunos jinetes hacían espectáculos con los caballos, había bufones y bailarinas entreteniendo al público. Todo el pueblo estaba presente. Orihime vio por la ventana que Sora había llegado también junto con el herrero. Era un hombre alto y fornido con bigote y trenzas en el cabello. Usaba anteojos y se veía intimidante al lado de Sora.

Cuando el sheriff hizo su aparición todos aplaudieron. Sirvieron la comida, conversaron y lo felicitaron. Parecía estar muy contento y agradecido con todos. Orihime sonrió, después de ver a toda esa gente unida por una causa común le gustó más la idea de vivir ahí. Los clientes eran amables y las meseras le tenían mucha paciencia, sobre todo aquella chica de cabello negro que la había recibido cuyo nombre era Rukia.

El sheriff entró más tarde a la taberna y conversó largo y tendido con Kuukaku. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y eran buenos amigos. Kuukaku no lo dejó pagar las bebidas.

-Todos son muy alegres en Karakura –comentó Orihime cuando el ambiente estaba un poco calmado al atardecer.

-Suenas como si nunca hubieras estado en una fiesta así –respondió Rukia.

-La verdad es que no. De donde yo vengo está muy marcado el estatus social. Las fiestas son diferentes, muy elegantes, selectivas y me atrevería a decir que artificiales. Aquí todo es genuino, la diversión está presente en todo momento.

-Ah, ¿qué te puedo decir? Somos un pueblo unido.

Una carcajada proveniente de una de las mesas interrumpió su conversación. Había un grupo de hombres sentados jugando cartas y bebiendo cerveza. Algunas bailarinas se contoneaban a su alrededor y más de alguno tenía a una chica sentada en las piernas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Orihime.

-Problemas, nada más.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todo rebaño tiene su oveja negra. No te metas con ellos y todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió Rukia antes de regresar a la barra.

Orihime no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, en parte porque Rukia se había ido de su lado y porque los clientes demandaban otra ronda de bebidas.

.

.

Sora conoció a más gente a partir del herrero. Lo presentó con gente importante que le debía favores y otros más que eran sus amigos.

-Sora Inoue –exclamó un hombre llamado Urahara que trabajaba en el ayuntamiento-. Bienvenido a Karakura.

-Gracias –estrechó su mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué te parece el pueblo? Me comentaba Tessai que apenas llegaste ayer, ¿no es así?

Sora y Urahara empezaron a caminar. Urahara le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro en gesto paternal.

-Sí, eh, mi hermana y yo nos mudamos apenas.

-¿Qué motivos podrías tener para mudarte a este pequeño pueblo? Por tu ropa deduzco que vienes de la ciudad.

Sora se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí, bueno, nuestros padres murieron y perdimos todo, tuvimos que empezar de cero.

-No hay de qué avergonzarse, mi querido Sora. ¿Perdieron todo? Se tienen el uno al otro. No está bien que yo lo diga pero el gobierno puede ser un desgraciado. Estoy consciente de que las hipotecas a veces no son muy justas. Pero ¿qué puede hacer uno?

Había un ligero sarcasmo en su voz que Sora no pasó por alto.

-Eso ya no importa.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Urahara-. Tienes un empleo, así que sin problema alguno podrás mantenerlos a ti y a tu hermana.

Sora pensó que Urahara sabía bien que con un sueldo de ayudante de herrero no le alcanzaría ni para vivir él sólo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Definitivamente había sarcasmo en su voz, y del descarado.

-Sí, mi hermana también consiguió empleo. Acordamos que entre los dos sería más fácil.

-¿Es así? Tu hermana parece ser muy inteligente –Sora asintió-. De igual forma, nuevamente te doy la bienvenida.

-Gracias.

-Y no te preocupes por el dinero, en este pueblo hay muchas formas de ganarlo y no todas requieren arduo trabajo.

-¿En serio? –Sora sonó ingenuo al decirlo.

-¡Por supuesto! Esto es sólo un ejemplo, ¿ves aquella taberna? –Señaló la taberna de Kuukaku-. Cada noche se reúnen ahí los mejores jugadores de cartas del pueblo y hacen apuestas. Es una forma divertida y bastante simple de hacer dinero.

Sacó un abanico y le habló al oído, como si fuera algo confidencial.

-Y la verdad es que ni siquiera son tan buenos. Cualquier niño con dos neuronas podría ganarles en una partida. ¿Eres bueno con las cartas, Sora?

Sora asintió. Cuando su padre vivía uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era jugar cartas. Le decía que se requería mucha estrategia y le enseñó muchas formas de jugar.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! Anímate un poco, apuesta lo que creas conveniente y sobre todo disfrútalo. Estoy seguro de que harás una fortuna y le podrás comprar un bonito vestido a tu hermana.

Dicho esto le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue. Sora quedó de pie frente a la taberna donde trabajaba Orihime. ¿Qué pensaría si le decía que quería apostar para ganar más dinero? Seguramente nada bueno. Lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto y, como había dicho el buen Urahara, sorprenderla más tarde con un obsequio.

.

.

Orihime estaba tan ocupada con los clientes que no se dio cuenta cuando Sora se escabulló en la taberna y llegó a la mesa donde todos estaban jugando. Después de unas preguntas le hicieron espacio y comenzaron una nueva partida. Ganó las dos primeras y se puso muy contento, pero a partir de la tercera su suerte cambió y perdió más dinero del que tenía. Pidió prestado y siguió jugando, tratando de convencerse de que su suerte regresaría en la siguiente partida, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente…

Ya era casi medianoche cuando Sora logró escabullirse sin pagar el monto que debía. Le pediría prestado al herrero o usaría un poco de los ahorros que tenían en casa para pagar. No había de qué preocuparse.

Orihime llegó a casa casi a las cuatro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no había tenido tiempo de comer. Se sirvió lo que quedaba de estofado y luego se fue a la cama sin desvestirse.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sora se levantó temprano para hacer doble turno con el herrero. Era tardado hacer las herraduras de los caballos, los rines de las carretas y otros instrumentos que se necesitaban para arar los campos de cultivo.

Estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a pedir. Apenas llevaba un día con él y ya estaba solicitando un adelanto del pago. ¿Qué pensaría de eso? Podía mentirle y decir que necesitaba salir del pueblo unos días, pero era difícil que le creyera eso. Y era prácticamente imposible que nadie se enterara y le dijera la verdad.

-Eh, señor Tessai –comenzó.

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

-E-Estaba pensando si…existía la posibilidad de que…

-¡Ahí está!

-¡Es él!

Sora volteó a la calle y vio a dos jinetes aproximándose a toda velocidad mientras lo señalaban. Salió corriendo de la herrería y lo persiguieron algunas calles más abajo. Un disparo cerca de sus pies lo hizo frenarse en seco.

Uno de los jinetes bajó del caballo de un salto y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Tendrás que ser más rápido que eso, sabandija.

-¿Dónde está el dinero que nos debes? –gruñó el otro hombre.

-Anoche te escabulliste sin que nadie te viera. ¿Pensabas huir?

-N-No…no, para nada…

-Si me pagas ahora puede que te perdone la vida.

Algunas personas habían salido de sus casas para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-T-Te pagaré, lo juro…

-No veo ese dinero.

-Está en mi casa, déjame ir a casa y te lo traeré.

-¿Me pides que confíe en ti y te espere aquí? No lo creo, vamos allá.

Lo jaló de la camisa y Sora le indicó la dirección de su casa. El otro hombre tomó las riendas de ambos caballos y los siguió detrás.

La mente de Sora maquinaba a toda prisa un sinfín de planes que quería realizar en ese momento para librarse de los cobradores, pero no podía llevar ninguno a cabo. Sólo deseó que Orihime no estuviera en casa para poder sacar el dinero sin que se diera cuenta.

-Es aquí –anunció.

-Tienes diez segundos –exclamó antes de soltarlo.

Sora entró corriendo a la casa y se puso a revolver las alacenas en busca del costal que le había dado a Orihime.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? –repetía para sí mismo.

-¿Sora? –Orihime salió del cuarto alarmada por el ruido-. Sora, ¿qué sucede?

-El dinero, ¿dónde está el dinero?

-Se acabaron tus diez segundos, gusano –exclamó una voz.

Orihime se asomó a la puerta y vio a un hombre tan grande como un gorila parado afuera de su casa.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Cierra la boca, mujer.

Orihime se sintió ofendida. ¿Quién demonios se creía aquel hombre para hablarle de ese modo?

Sora la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡¿Dónde guardaste el dinero?!

Orihime no podía creer que su hermano estuviera así de alterado. Se metió a su cuarto y sacó el costal de su cajón, que estaba escondido entre la ropa.

Sora se lo arrebató de las manos y salió corriendo.

-¡Sora! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El aludido tropezó en los escalones del porche y se paró rápidamente.

-Aquí está el dinero –exclamó sin aliento.

El hombre pesó el costal y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es una puta broma?

-Es todo lo que tengo, si me das más tiempo conseguiré el resto.

-¿Qué sucede, Yammy? –otro jinete hizo su aparición.

Su caballo completamente negro bufaba con rabia y salvajismo mientras se jalaba de las riendas.

El jinete era un hombre joven de mediana edad. Su cabello azul brillaba con intensidad a la luz del sol. Su ceño fruncido le confería un aspecto enojado, pero contrastaba con la sonrisa de medio lado, arrogante e imponente.

El hombre llamado Yammy se giró y la expresión en su rostro cambió. Pasó de enojado a sumiso en cuestión de segundos.

-G-Grimmjow –tartamudeó-, él es el que tiene mi dinero –señaló a Sora.

Grimmjow bajó del caballo y le dio las riendas al otro. Se acercó a Sora lentamente, dando pequeñas patadas a objetos invisibles en la tierra y con las manos en el cinturón, donde brillaban dos pistolas bien cargadas de cada lado.

-¿Tu dinero? –repitió.

-Lo siento, el dinero es tuyo –corrigió Yammy.

-Sí que lo es, grandulón –exclamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa que era de todo menos de diversión-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sora tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Sora –su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Grimmjow hizo un hueco con la mano y se lo pegó a la oreja como si fuera un amplificador, exagerando cada movimiento.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Habla más fuerte, joder.

-Sora –repitió.

-Sora. Cielito –se burló Grimmjow.

Dio una palmada y extendió los brazos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tienes o no tienes mi dinero?

-Si me da más tiempo conseguiré el resto, por ahora sólo tengo eso, mi familia está…

-Ahórratelo, me importa un carajo –lo interrumpió Grimmjow-. ¿Crees que soy un banco, Sora? ¿Que puedes abonarme mi propio dinero cuando creas conveniente?

-N-No, por supuesto que no.

Hubo silencio un minuto. Después Grimmjow sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Relájate, estoy bromeando.

Sora sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

Yammy le dio el costal a Grimmjow.

-Es la mitad.

Grimmjow dejó salir un silbido.

-La mitad –repitió-. Estás en aprietos, Sora. Pero descuida, tienes hasta el final de la semana para pagarme, ¿entendido?

Sora se apresuró a asentir.

-Bien, me llevaré esto –levantó el costal-. Ni se te ocurra huir del pueblo, amigo mío. Tengo ojos y oídos por todas partes. Usa ese cerebro que tienes y consigue el resto de mi dinero.

Dicho esto volvió a subir al caballo y éste reparó. Vio a Orihime de pie en la puerta observando todo, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo apenas. Grimmjow sonrió de lado y volteó a ver al otro jinete.

-Nnoitra, asegúrate de que Sora haya entendido el mensaje.

Dio la vuelta al caballo y galopó lejos de la casa. Yammy lo siguió unos metros detrás.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, aquí va el capítulo dos. Espero que les guste, bye bye!**

 **BOOMTOWN**

 **Capítulo dos: VIVO O MUERTO.**

Nnoitra bajó del caballo y le puso tal golpiza a Sora que parecía que lo iba a matar. Orihime corrió hacia su hermano y recibió un golpe en el rostro que seguramente le dolería algunos días.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo! –Nnoitra no hacía caso.

Orihime corrió a la casa y tomó un sartén de la cocina. Estaba dispuesta a darle en la cara a Nnoitra pero una mano la detuvo.

-¡Whoah! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Era el sheriff. Nnoitra se separó de Sora y lo dejó tirado en el piso para después retroceder unos pasos.

-Sheriff –saludó-. Es un pequeño ajuste de cuentas, pero creo que el mensaje ya quedó claro.

Se montó en el caballo y se alejó en la misma dirección que los otros dos, sin darle tiempo a que lo detuviera o que la situación se agravara debido a la presencia de la autoridad. Orihime soltó el sartén y se arrodilló al lado de Sora.

-¿Lo va a dejar ir? Golpeó a mi hermano, ¿no lo ve?

-Señorita, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sora se metió con la gente equivocada. Y por fortuna la detuve a usted de hacer lo mismo. Si le hubiera dado ese golpe con el sartén quién sabe en qué habría terminado todo esto. Le aconsejo que cure las heridas de su hermano y no busque venganza por mano propia.

-Es usted un cobarde –exclamó Orihime.

Ayudó a Sora a levantarse y lo metió a la casa.

-No hay nada que ver aquí –anunció Kyoraku a las personas que estaban viendo todo-, vuelvan a sus labores.

.

.

Orihime lo recostó en la cama y trajo un recipiente con agua caliente para curar sus heridas. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y cortes en la ceja, en el labio, en la nariz.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? –preguntó Orihime.

Sora tragó saliva mezclada con sangre antes de responder.

-Lo lamento tanto, Orihime. Anoche entré a la taberna de Kuukaku y jugué cartas con esos tipos. Era de apuestas, estaba seguro de que podía conseguir algo de dinero fácil. Todo empezó bien, gané las dos primeras. Supongo que me confié demasiado y seguí  
apostando aún después de haber perdido más de la cuenta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No me había hecho a la idea de que tenía que trabajar duramente para conseguir una vida decente. Luego me confesaste que tú también ibas a trabajar y creo que no pude soportarlo.

Había tantas cosas que Orihime quería decirle a su hermano pero que de alguna manera ya estaban implícitas. No era tan cruel como para reclamarle cuando sabía que había recibido un escarmiento, tal vez más violento del necesario, para de paso hacerlo sentir mal.

Sora vio que Orihime había recibido un golpe, pues su pómulo derecho se había puesto rojo.

-Estás herida.

-Eso ya no importa –respondió-, enfoquémonos en conseguir ese dinero.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, ese hombre se llevó nuestros ahorros. Te ayudaré a pagarle y después podemos conseguir un poco más para nuestro sustento.

-De ninguna manera, no dejaré que...

Orihime se rió amargamente, interrumpiéndolo.

-Oh, lo siento, su alteza. No sabía que su sueldo bastaba y sobraba para pagarle a ese sujeto. Lamento haber insinuado que entre los dos sería más fácil y rápido deshacernos de este problema.

Sora rodó los ojos.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Cierra la boca y déjame terminar de curarte las heridas. Creo que tienes la nariz rota –al decir esto presionó con fuerza y Sora gritó de dolor-. Sí, definitivamente está rota. Traeré al doctor.

-¿Y con qué piensas pagarle?

-Ya me las arreglaré –se levantó de su lado y recogió las cosas de la cama-. Quédate aquí, volveré en un momento.

Salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Alguien tocó la puerta y se apresuró a abrir. Era Rukia.

-Orihime, ¿estás bien? Me enteré de lo qué pasó, o mejor dicho todo el pueblo se enteró.

-Estoy bien, es mi hermano el que está herido, justamente iba por el doctor para que lo revisara, aunque no tengo idea de cómo voy a pagarle.

-No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Mi prometido es el hijo del doctor Kurosaki y es su aprendiz. Le diré que venga, no te va a cobrar.

-Oh no, Rukia, no podría aceptar algo como eso.

Rukia sonrió y bajó las escaleras del porche.

-Déjamelo a mí, volveré en seguida.

Momentos más tarde Rukia volvió a tocar la puerta. Venía acompañada de un muchacho tal vez dos o tres años más grande que ella. Su cabello era muy similar al de Orihime, eso la hizo sonreír porque era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Los hizo pasar al cuarto de Sora.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki –le tendió la mano a Sora, quien la estrechó sin mucho ánimo-. Mi padre es el doctor del pueblo, pero creo poder hacerme cargo de una nariz rota y unas cuantas cortadas.

Orihime le trajo una silla para que pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo. Ella y Rukia permanecieron de pie junto a la puerta durante todo el proceso. Ichigo limpió más a conciencia las cortadas, le arregló la nariz y de paso revisó que no tuviera ninguna fractura en la mandíbula o en las costillas. El dolor tardaría en irse, pero con uno o dos días de reposo debería estar bien.

-En serio no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –exclamó Orihime.

-No es nada –respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus cosas en el maletín-. Eres amiga de Rukia, eso es suficiente para mí.

Orihime los acompañó a la salida luego de que se despidieran de Sora.

-Te veré más tarde en el trabajo –le dijo a Rukia.

Ella asintió y salió de la casa tomada de la mano de Ichigo.

.

.

Los siguientes dos días Orihime estuvo muy ocupada en el trabajo, hizo turnos extra en la taberna para conseguir un poco más de dinero. Grimmjow había prometido que iría al final de la semana por el resto, así que sólo le dejaba tres días más para conseguirlo.  
Le pidió a Kuukaku que le adelantara el pago para ese día, y ella, que al igual que todos sabía la situación en la que se encontraba, le dijo que no había problema.

La tarde estuvo muy ajetreada, los clientes eran demasiados para tan poco personal, únicamente estaba Orihime, Rukia y otra chica llamada Lisa, a quien el sheriff tenía en muy alta estima y no cesaba de invitarla a salir.

-Mi querida Lisa, compláceme esta vez y demos un paseo –le decía el sheriff con algunas copas encima.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no. Además tengo que trabajar.

Kyoraku hizo un puchero y la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-Estoy seguro que Kuukaku te dejará salir un rato.

La aludida, que se encontraba en una mesa contigua, levantó la vista de su libro de cuentas y sonrió.

-Espero que no estés tratando de robarte a mi mesera, Kyoraku. No tenemos abasto para tantos clientes. Si quieres servicio personal te costará muy caro.

Kyoraku sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las puso sobre la mesa.

-Lo que sea para estar cerca de mi Lisa.

-Habrá que ver con este viejo –se quejó Lisa. Se soltó de su agarre y siguió trabajando. Kyoraku se resignó por el momento, pero no pensaba darse por vencido.

Orihime volteó hacia la puerta al tiempo que Grimmjow y sus dos camaradas entraban a la taberna. Escogieron una de las mesas del rincón y Lisa se apresuró a tomar su orden.

-Rukia –susurró Orihime-, él es el hombre que fue a cobrarle a mi hermano.

Lo señaló discretamente y Rukia supo exactamente de quién se trataba. Era un rico hacendado del pueblo que tenía muchos negocios en el extranjero. Tenía al sheriff y al resto del ayuntamiento en su nómina, por lo cual se paseaba por Karakura como si le  
perteneciera. No era de asombrarse que los juegos de apuestas también respondieran a su nombre. Sora se había puesto la soga al cuello demasiado pronto, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez no era alguien que uno quisiera como enemigo.

Grimmjow encendió un puro y le dio una fuerte calada antes de darle un trago a su vaso con ron. Era el centro de atención y más de algún cliente volteaba a verlo discretamente.

-Lamento decirlo, Orihime, pero no hay forma de salir de esto. Si tu hermano no le paga no tienes idea de lo que podría pasarle.

-¿Qué sería peor que golpearlo como lo hicieron?

-Créeme, hay cosas peores. Démonos prisa porque ya llegan más clientes –señaló al grupo que acababa de entrar y fue a atenderlos.

Orihime pensó que podía tratar de hablar con él para que les diera más tiempo de pagar. Tan sólo una semana más sería de mucha ayuda ya que podía descansar aunque fuera un día a la semana. Meditó todo el rato sobre si era prudente o no acercarse y qué  
respuesta le daría.

Llevaba la bandeja con la jarra y los vasos hacia una de las mesas, pero por ir absorta en sus pensamientos se tropezó con una silla y provocó un desastre de cristales rotos y alcohol derramado por el suelo de madera. Todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la voltearon a ver debido al estruendo.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho! –se disculpó públicamente.

Tomó un trapo de su mandil y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio. Se cortó en la palma de la mano y un chorro de sangre comenzó a manar de la herida. Rukia se apresuró a ayudarla y terminaron de recoger el desastre.

-No hay nada que ver, señores –exclamó la morena mientras se llevaba la bandeja y a Orihime para lavarle la herida-.¿Estás bien? –Rukia le limpió la mano y le puso una venda que tomó del botiquín del armario. El corte no era profundo, pero era mejor desinfectarlo y cubrirlo con algo hasta que sanara.

-Estoy condenada –exclamó Orihime, pesimista.

-Nada de eso.

-Kuukaku me va a descontar los vasos rotos y el alcohol de mi salario.

-Quisiera poder decirte lo contrario, pero creo que así será. Kuukaku vive de este negocio, las pérdidas las tiene que pagar ella. Una vez estuvo al borde de la bancarrota porque unos bandidos asaltaron la taberna y se llevaron todo. No es una mujer con la que se pueda jugar. Se toma todo muy en serio.

-Estoy desesperada. Sora es el que va a pagar las consecuencias si no consigo el dinero.

-Lo solucionaremos, tranquila.

Rukia le dio un abrazo y las dos regresaron a trabajar. Orihime bajó el ritmo debido a la cortada, pero no pensaba volver a casa y perder esas horas extra por un incidente menor.

.

.

El jueves al llegar al trabajo Rukia le entregó una bolsita no más grande que el puño de su mano.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Orihime.

-Son mis ahorros, losestaba guardando para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermano, pero eso podrá esperar. Ahora mismo tú losnecesitas más que yo.

-Ni hablar –Orihime hizo amago de regresarle la bolsa-, no puedo aceptarlo, Rukia. Tú trabajaste duro para conseguirlo. No puedo aceptarlo.

Rukia le cerró la mano en torno a la bolsita.

-No te preocupes, me lo devuelves cuando puedas. No es gran cosa pero al menos reduce un poco la cantidad faltante.

Orihime sonrió muy apenada pero le agradeció el gesto de todo corazón. Le pagaría con creces todos y cada uno de los favores que le había hecho. Rukia era una gran amiga.

-Gracias.

Al mediodía Kuukaku les dio un descanso a las chicas para que pudieran ir a comer y reanudaran su trabajo más tarde. Otro grupo de meseras llegaron a reemplazarlas y Orihime se fue directo a casa.

Sora ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Orihime preparó la comida y se sentaron a comer. Disimuló a la perfección lo cansada que estaba por tantas horas de trabajo, lo último que su hermano necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse culpable.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Orihime hizo amago de levantarse pero Sora la detuvo.

-Yo voy, tú siéntate –era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado al ver a Yammy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-¿Me extrañaste? –se burló el grandulón.

Lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa y lo arrojó a la tierra, bajando los escalones de un salto. Grimmjow estaba justo frente a él, o mejor dicho las patas del caballo. Sora levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor.

-¡Sora! Qué gusto verte, amigo. Seguro te preguntarás el motivo de mi visita, pero es estúpido ya que lo sabes perfectamente –el caballo bufó y se movió nerviosamente.

Orihime escuchó el estruendo y salió corriendo, justo para ver a su hermano de rodillas y a Grimmjow viéndolo desde arriba con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Tienes mi dinero? –continuó el peliazul.

-C-Creí que…creí que tenía hasta el final de la s-semana…

-Ah, sí –Grimmjow pareció dudar un momento, luego se encogió de hombros-, bueno, ¿qué más da? Vine por él antes, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ese no era el trato –exclamó Orihime desde las escaleras del porche.

Grimmjow reparó en ella por primera vez.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó genuinamente interesado.

-Es la mesera que rompió los vasos de Kuukaku –exclamó Yammy, que había estado presente y lo vio todo.

-Ah, sí –concordó Grimmjow-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?

Jaló al caballo para acercarse más a Orihime. La diferencia de estaturas era descomunal, la cabeza de la pelirroja apenas si alcanzaba a sobresalir del lomo del animal. Sin embargo no retrocedió.

-Orihime –respondió secamente.

-Orihime, ya veo. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Sora?

-Es mi hermano.

-¡Hermanos! Menos mal, una belleza como tú no podría estar casada con una rata como él, ¿no lo crees?

Orihime no respondió. Grimmjow ensanchó su sonrisa.

-En fin, ¿decías algo de un trato? No recuerdo haber hecho ningún trato.

-Usted dijo que vendría al final de la semana por el resto del dinero, apenas es jueves.

-Es mi dinero, creo que puedo venir a recogerlo cuando me dé la gana. Además, si te molesta que no respete el trato, comienza por preguntarle a tu querido hermano por qué carajos no lo respetó él, en primer lugar. Si no está dispuesto a jugar bajo mis reglas, entonces no sé por qué entró a la taberna a solicitar una partida.

Yammy levantó a Sora y lo acercó a Grimmjow.

-Mira nada más, tu hermana se encargó muy bien de tus heridas, Sora. Eres muy afortunado. ¿Sabes qué sería aún mejor? Que le enseñaras a mantener la boca cerrada en asuntos de hombres. Eso sería estupendo. Tiene las agallas y se lo reconozco, pero le  
falta mostrarme respeto.

Orihime estaba indignada y encolerizada. La había ofendido abiertamente y se regocijaba en ello. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y bien, Sora? ¿Tienes mi dinero? –prosiguió Grimmjow.

Orihime sacó de su vestido el costal que le había dado Rukia y lo arrojó a los pies del caballo. Grimmjow lo volteó a ver y le ordenó a Yammy que se lo diera. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio el contenido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es todo lo que pude conseguir.

-Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que tú vas a pagar la deuda de tu hermano? Eso sí es algo nuevo. El bastardo pierde una fortuna y la hermana limpia el desastre. No me sorprendería que tú llevaras los pantalones en la casa. De haber sabido que así serían las cosas entonces habría hecho otro trato.

-¿Otro que no va a cumplir? –se burló Orihime.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado, aquella mujer estaba jugando con fuego, definitivamente algo que no había visto antes. Se giró hacia Sora.

-Parece que a ti te vendría bien aprender una o dos cosas de tu hermana. Ella tiene más huevos a sus escasos veinte años de los que tú jamás tendrás. Debería darte vergüenza.

Sora agachó la mirada.

-Pero bueno, si no tienes mi dinero entonces no sé por qué sigo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Desenfundó el arma de lado izquierdo y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

-Creo que le haré un favor a los dos si te mato aquí mismo.

-¡No! –Orihime corrió y se interpuso entre Sora y la pistola-. Por favor, denos una semana más para conseguir el resto.

Yammy la tomó de los hombros y la apartó del camino. Orihime se revolvió para zafarse. No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Sora.

-¡Suéltame! –ordenó.

-Espera, Yammy –dijo Grimmjow.

Yammy la soltó y Orihime regresó con Sora.

-¿Nos dará una semana más? –preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Estás dispuesta a pagar la deuda de tu hermano?

Orihime asintió sin dudar. Grimmjow dejó escapar un silbido. Guardó el arma nuevamente y jaló las riendas del caballo que se movía inquieto ante tanto alboroto.

-Entonces no quiero tu dinero –arrojó el costalito a los pies de Sora-. Me parece de muy mal gusto que una mujer trabaje para mantener a un hombre, sobre todo cuando se trata de pagarle las apuestas perdidas. No hay honor en eso.

Orihime lo miró sorprendida.

-Estoy muy agradecida, en serio, lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido. Yo…

-No me agradezcas todavía, preciosa, aún no has oído mi propuesta –Orihime esperó a que continuara, algo no pintaba bien-. Cásate conmigo y le perdonaré la vida a tu hermano. Si no, puedo tomar lo que tenga y despacharlo aquí mismo.

Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Seguramente había algún error en todo aquello. Estaba soñando, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. No podía estar recibiendo una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, y todo para salvar la vida de Sora.

-Estoy consciente de que causo esa impresión en muchas mujeres, pero joder, responde algo –dijo Grimmjow.

Orihime no encontraba su voz. Le tomó un momento organizar sus ideas y llevar las palabras de la mente a su boca.

-¿C-Casarme? Yo...yo no…

-Eres la clase de mujer que quiero para mí. Una hembra indomable –soltó una carcajada.

Orihime lo pensó bien. El matrimonio no era tan malo, ¿o sí? Dejando de lado que se trataba de él, supuso que era algo viable respecto a lo que le estaba dando a cambio. Le perdonaría la vida a Sora, eso ya era algo, y le había dicho que no quería su dinero, por lo tanto la deuda también se borraría. Ella hubiera preferido pagarle con intereses aunque tuviera que partirse la espalda trabajando día y noche sin descanso, pero la propuesta no estaba tan mal. Además era un rico hacendado, según Rukia. Tendría una casa grande, sirvientes, incluso puede que llegara a llevarse bien con él. No podía ser así de despiadado todo el tiempo, mucho menos con su esposa.

-Si acepto… ¿le perdonará la vida a Sora?

-Estoy siendo demasiado bueno, pero el premio que me llevo vale más que mil costales de oro.

-O-Orihime…no lo hagas –exclamó Sora tomándola del brazo-. Conseguiremos el dinero, no puedes casarte con este sujeto, ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿qué tal si no es quien dice ser?

Grimmjow escuchó la conversación pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió cuando vio que Orihime estaba considerando muy seriamente su oferta.

-No puedo dejar que te mate. Si casarme con él es la única solución, entonces lo haré.

Orihime se soltó de su agarre y tomó una profunda inhalación antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo. Me casaré con usted –dijo al fin.

Grimmjow jaló las riendas del caballo para detenerlo y echándose a las ancas dejó libre la montura. Orihime tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo y con la otra se levantó el vestido hasta media pantorrilla para subir al caballo. Sus piernas quedaron colgando de lado estilo amazona, Grimmjow pasó ambos brazos por su cintura y afianzó el agarre de las riendas antes de espolear al caballo. Una nube de polvo se levantó a cada zancada que daba el cuadrúpedo mientras se alejaba del bullicio.

Orihime podía sentir su respiración en la nuca y su duro pecho pegado en su espalda. No era la primera vez que montaba a caballo, pero sí la primera que lo hacía con un hombre detrás controlando al animal.

Volteó hacia atrás y vio que Yammy se montaba en su caballo y los seguía por detrás. Sora se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y los observó de lejos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

.

.

Cabalgaron por un rato hasta que salieron del pueblo. Yammy los acompañó hasta la entrada de la hacienda y después regresó. Grimmjow tenía sirvientes en las enormes puertas que las abrieron no bien lo vieron a la distancia. El caballo galopó largo y tendido  
hasta la mansión de color caoba que había hasta el fondo. Orihime vio que al lado derecho había un enorme viñedo al pie de la montaña, así como un establo con otros caballos, una fuente en medio del patio y muchos árboles frutales. De lado izquierdo había un laberinto redondo con un árbol de roble justo en el medio. El lugar era grandísimo y asombroso.

Llegaron hasta la mansión y los recibió otro sirviente que sostuvo al caballo. Grimmjow bajó de un salto y ayudó a Orihime tomándola de la estrecha cintura. El toque fue delicado, nada parecido a la actitud brusca y temeraria que había mostrado momentos atrás.

-Bienvenida, preciosa –le dijo Grimmjow.

Le pasó una mano por la cintura y caminaron hacia la entrada. El ambiente era distinto. El aire era más fresco, todo estaba más silencioso y de alguna forma eso la intimidó. Caminó con las manos muy juntas en su regazo, tratando de ignorar el agarre en su cintura que le provocaba una sensación extraña en la espina dorsal.

El recibidor era tan amplio como la casa en la que vivía hasta hacía unos momentos. Un gran candelabro pendía del techo con cuentas de cristal, había finos muebles de madera y un espejo con ornamentación europea en los bordes. La condujo hasta el gran  
salón y una mucama los recibió con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Bienvenido, amo Grimmjow.

-Nanao, dile a Isane y a Momo que preparen un baño caliente para la señorita mientras le doy un recorrido por la casa. Esta noche daré una cena así que dile a Kanae que prepare todo.

-En seguida, amo Grimmjow –respondió Nanao antes de retirarse.

-Andando, te mostraré la casa –dijo Grimmjow.

Le mostró todo el interior y el exterior. Había jacuzzis, varios comedores, un sinfín de habitaciones, cuartos de juegos y una cava en el sótano. Había también un jardín de rocas y una piscina. Orihime subió y bajó las escaleras de los tres pisos más veces de las que pudo contar, sin duda tendría que acostumbrarse y de paso aprender de memoria aquel laberinto de corredores y espacios que contenía la casa. Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca y Orihime quedó maravillada. Los libreros estaban repletos de todos los volúmenes y ejemplares que podría haber imaginado. Estaban también los libros que había conservado de su antigua casa y otros más que había tenido que vender. Se paseó por las mesas y subió tantos niveles como quiso. Grimmjow la observó desde abajo con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados. Le dio tiempo de recorrer todo hasta que regresó a su lado.

-Es maravilloso –exclamó la pelirroja.

-Y es todo tuyo, puedes venir cuando quieras o puedes pedirle a una de las chicas que te lleve algún ejemplar a tu habitación.

-Preferiría venir aquí –respondió Orihime.

-No sé qué vida llevaste hasta ahora, pero aquí tendrás sirvientes a tu disposición las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación. Había una enorme cama con dosel rojo y sábanas blancas. Las chicas estaban llenando el clóset con vestidos de todos los estilos y colores que había, así como zapatos, sombreros y bolsos. Los muebles estaban  
impecables y le ofrecían una variedad de joyas, peinetas y perfumes. Nanao le indicó que pasara al cuarto de baño y Grimmjow asintió.

-Nos veremos más tarde –le dijo.

Orihime no tuvo ocasión de responder, únicamente lo vio cerrar la puerta detrás de él al tiempo que las chicas comenzaron a desvestirla y la hicieron entrar a la bañera.

Definitivamente era distinto, mucho más parecido a su casa en la ciudad, aunque ni por asomo se acercaba al tamaño y servicio de ésta. Se dejó lavar y embellecer sin preocuparse por la hora de irse trabajar. Sabía que ya no había posibilidad de que regresara a la taberna con Rukia, mucho menos a casa al lado de Sora.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen su review 7u7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les dejo el tercer y último capítulo.**

 **BOOMTOWN**

 **Capítulo tres: RECOMPENSA.**

El sol comenzó a meterse tras las montañas. La mansión, al igual que sus alrededores, fue iluminada por los faroles de afuera. Orihime permaneció en su habitación después de que la vistieron y peinaron.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Yo puedo hacerlo sola –exclamó._

 _-Por favor, señorita, el amo Grimmjow jamás lo permitiría –respondió Momo metiéndole el vestido por la cabeza y ajustándole el corsé._

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo que usar uno. El vestido verde resaltaba sus grandes pechos y contrastaba con sus ojos grises y su cabello anaranjado. Isane le cepilló el cabello y le hizo un moño elegante que coronó con un adorno de plumas doradas. Los botines eran negros, a juego con el corsé y los listones del vestido._

 _Ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a preguntarle algo a Orihime. Sabían que algo había pasado con su amo ya que nunca llevaba mujeres a la casa a no ser que fuera una fiesta o recibiera personas importantes del gobierno. Orihime notó que se morían por decir una sola palabra y decidió contarles lo sucedido sin saber muy bien por qué se abría hacia estas personas que acababa de conocer. Supuso que le inspiraron confianza._

 _-Entonces, ¿el amo Grimmjow se va a casar? –exclamó Momo, emocionada._

 _-Esa es la idea._

 _-Es maravilloso. Estoy segura de que la hará muy feliz y usted también lo hará feliz a él._

 _-Pude notarlo en la forma en que la ve, usted es especial –corroboró Nanao._

 _-¿Cómo es él? –preguntó Orihime._

Dicen que si quieres conocer a alguien fíjate en cómo trata a sus subordinados, no a sus iguales.

 _-Es muy apuesto –dijo Momo con un suspiro. Isane le dio un codazo y Orihime ahogó una risita._

 _-Es muy rico también –dijo Nanao-. Probablemente el más rico a muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Mantiene buenas relaciones con gente importante de otros estados._

 _-Es amable, nunca nos ha tratado mal –agregó Isane-. Nos trata…pues, somos sirvientas, pero jamás nos ha faltado al respeto._

 _-Es muy inteligente también. Sabe muchas cosas de historia, contabilidad, agricultura, política, literatura…_

 _-¿Cómo es que alguien así no se había casado antes? –preguntó atónita Orihime._

 _Si el hombre poseía todas esas cualidades seguramente tendría a todas las chicas del pueblo detrás de él. Bastaba con que señalara a una para hacer cumplir su voluntad. Tal y como hizo conmigo, pensó Orihime._

 _-Creo que no había conocido a la indicada._

 _-Es absurdo, ni siquiera me conoce a mí._

 _-Por eso le digo que es especial –repitió Nanao._

 _Terminaron de arreglarla y luego de hacer una reverencia salieron una por una de la habitación._

 _-Por favor no dude en llamarnos si se le ofrece algo –dijo Momo con una sonrisa._

 _Orihime les agradeció y las observó retirarse._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Harta de dar vueltas en la habitación decidió ir a conocer los jardines. Técnicamente nada se lo impedía, pero quiso estar atenta para cuando Grimmjow llegara. La tarde era cálida, una suave brisa movía su vestido con cada paso, en el camino se topó con varios sirvientes que inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo y de respeto. Tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a aquellos tratos, pero si todos eran igual de amables que Nanao, Isane y Momo entonces no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Entonces pensó en Sora. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Esperaba que estuviera bien y no se hubiera metido en más problemas. Más tarde le preguntaría a Grimmjow si podía ir a visitarlo.

Y Kuukaku, a esas alturas todos ya se habrían enterado de lo sucedido, por lo que era probable que no la hubieran esperado para llegar a trabajar a la taberna. Era una lástima, le gustaba el ambiente y le gustaba hablar con Rukia.

Y Rukia…su primera amiga que la había ayudado cuando estaba en aprietos. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Le prestó el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado para el regalo de su hermano y a fin de cuentas Orihime había aceptado en matrimonio al hacendado más rico del pueblo. Qué desgracia, se avergonzó de sí misma y de lo que probablemente estarían hablando a sus espaldas. Pero todo lo había hecho por Sora. Y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

Sin ser consciente llegó hasta la entrada del laberinto. Siempre le habían gustado los laberintos, aunque después de un rato de no encontrar ni el centro ni la salida comenzaba a desesperarse.

 _¿Qué más da?_ , pensó.

Se adentró en aquel espacio y recorrió cada metro a su gusto. La luz de las farolas iluminaba todos los caminos posibles, las bifurcaciones y el roble apostado justo en el centro. Ésa era su meta, tenía que llegar al árbol y después regresar.

.

.

Grimmjow regresó a casa poco después del anochecer y subió directo a su habitación. La gente llegaría pronto y quería darse un baño antes, después de todo en esa cena iba a anunciar su nuevo compromiso. Del bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió. Dentro brillaba una sortija de plata con un diamante en el centro. Era pequeña, al igual que las manos de Orihime. Recordó aquel toque cuando la ayudó a subir al caballo y sonrió. La sortija de compromiso haría todo más formal, no podía esperar a arrodillarse frente a ella como indicaba la tradición.

Era una lástima que hubiera aceptado después de haber amenazado a su hermano, pero de ninguna forma podía dejar que se burlaran de él de ese modo. Tenía una reputación y debía conservarla a como diera lugar, sólo así funcionarían las cosas en Karakura.

El matrimonio era lo indicado para darle más estatus, era hora de sentar cabeza. No amaba a Orihime, ni siquiera la conocía, pero su actitud y forma de ser eran prometedoras. La chica había mostrado que tenía carácter y agallas, nunca antes había visto que una mujer se metiera de esa forma en problemas de hombres o de dinero, todas solían ser sumisas y obedecían lo que su marido les mandaba. Pero no Orihime, estaba seguro de que ella le supondría un reto tanto físico como emocional. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la noche de bodas, cuando la tuviera debajo de él gimiendo su nombre.

Por el espejo vio pasar a Isane y la mandó llamar para preguntarle por Orihime.

-La señorita salió a dar un paseo en el laberinto, amo Grimmjow.

-¿En el laberinto? –repitió Grimmjow.

Se asomó por la ventana que daba directo al patio principal y desde ahí vio su cabello anaranjado brillando tenuemente a la luz de las farolas. La chica daba vueltas y vueltas y no parecía encontrar la salida. Grimmjow conocía a la perfección aquel montón de arbustos, desde niño siempre le había gustado salir a jugar y perderse por horas hasta que lo llamaban a comer o a dormir.

Salió de la casa y se encaminó al laberinto. Por supuesto, Orihime no estaba al tanto de su llegada, por lo que sería una sorpresa cuando se topara con él. Recorrió a paso conocedor los metros que lo separaban del centro y sonrió al ver entre las estrechas ramas la figura de Orihime, todavía buscando la salida. Tomó un atajo y esperó en una esquina hasta que la pelirroja pasó al lado de él sin verlo y la tomó de la cintura.

Orihime pegó un grito y se tapó la boca de inmediato al ver que era Grimmjow. Forcejeó para liberarse de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

-No muerdo –se burló el peliazul.

Orihime no respondió y se pegó al arbusto de atrás, esperando cualquier movimiento.

Entonces Grimmjow reparó en su aspecto. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido verde y el peinado elegante. Un collar de cuentas doradas se perdía entre sus pechos remarcados por el corsé. Orihime se dio cuenta de la manera en la que la estaba viendo y se sonrojó. Grimmjow tragó saliva antes de tomarla fuertemente de la mano y guiarla hasta el centro del laberinto. El roble se erguía majestuoso frente a ellos, era un árbol bastante viejo, probablemente de cuatro o cinco generaciones.

La tomó firmemente de la nuca para besarla y Orihime volteó la cabeza. Grimmjow la tomó de la mandíbula y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Acostúmbrate a esto, preciosa, dentro de nada seremos marido y mujer.

-Entonces esperaremos hasta firmar los documentos –respondió Orihime al ver una vía de escape en sus palabras.

-¿Eres del tipo ortodoxo?

-Sí, al igual que mis padres.

-Ya veo. Entonces no me equivoqué contigo –Grimmjow caminó en círculos alrededor de ella-. Tengo un obsequio para ti.

El anuncio sorprendió a Inoue, un obsequio era lo último que esperaba.

-¿De verdad?

-Creo que de algún modo esto formaliza más las cosas.

Dicho esto sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodilló con una pierna frente a ella. Orihime se quedó pasmada. _Esto no puede estar pasando_ , pensó. Grimmjow le sonrió de lado al tiempo que revelaba la sortija, era hermosa, era perfecta.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, preciosa?

Orihime vio retazos de todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada. La taberna, la celebración del sheriff, Sora, el herrero, Nnoitra, Yammy, Rukia, el hijo del doctor, el costal con monedas, la cabalgata hasta la hacienda, la biblioteca, la conversación con las chicas, el laberinto, hasta ese preciso momento. Todo aquello en dos segundos. _Esto es por Sora_ , se dijo.

-Sí –respondió.

Grimmjow le puso la sortija que entró sin problema alguno y se puso de pie. La respuesta estaba implícita, pero sonrió al escucharlo de su propia boca. Deseó besarla y consumar ahí mismo el matrimonio, pero decidió que era mejor esperar. No quería arruinar el momento.

La tomó de la cintura y salieron del laberinto sin problema alguno. A lo lejos vio que los sirvientes de la puerta comenzaban a recibir a los invitados y se dio prisa en asearse para recibirlos.

El corazón de Orihime latía a mil por hora, todas las sensaciones del mundo se agolpaban en su pecho. _Cálmate_ , se dijo _, sólo tienes que sobrevivir a la ceremonia y después todo habrá acabado. Con lo ocupado que está con sus asuntos ni siquiera te prestará atención._

Unos minutos más tarde Grimmjow tocó la puerta antes de entrar y le indicó que era la hora de bajar. Estaba usando un traje gris con corbata negra. Le ofreció el brazo y juntos bajaron hasta el gran salón.

El ambiente era excelente. Había música y comida, los invitados iban y venían por todos lados, conversando entre ellos mientras rellenaban sus copas de champaña. Orihime estaba cohibida, no veía ningún rostro familiar. Se separó de Grimmjow y caminó ella sola entre la gente. Luego de un rato de vagar sin rumbo fijo volvió a su lado y mantuvo su distancia.

Grimmjow le dijo que lo acompañara al centro del salón para hacer el gran anuncio. La música se pausó un momento y Orihime se puso roja al notar todas las miradas en ella.

-En primer lugar estoy muy agradecido de que todos pudieran venir. Quiero anunciar algo muy importante esta noche –hizo una pausa-. Mi compromiso con esta bella mujer que está a mi lado. Orihime Inoue.

Todos aplaudieron al escuchar la noticia, Grimmjow afianzó el agarre en su cintura.

-¿Quieres decir algo? –le susurró al oído. Orihime negó con la cabeza-. Eso creí –soltó una risita.

El resto de la noche Orihime no se separó de Grimmjow, ya la presentaba con sus amigos, ya la sacaba a bailar, ya conversaban con los invitados. Comieron y bebieron hasta que quisieron y después de la medianoche los invitados comenzaron a irse. Orihime se quedó rezagada mientras veía cómo Grimmjow se despedía de tanta gente. Una mano se posó en su cintura y la sobresaltó. Era Urahara.

-Orihime, qué gusto verte. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo en toda la noche.

-Eh…hola –lo miró confundida, pues nunca lo había visto en su vida.

-Ah, pero qué torpe soy. No nos han presentado oficialmente. Soy Urahara Kisuke.

-Un placer –respondió la pelirroja sintiéndose incómoda todavía al sentir su agarre tan firme. Urahara pareció darse cuenta pero no hizo nada al respecto.

-En serio eres una belleza, no me sorprende que Grimmjow te quiera sólo para él.

-¿De qué habla?

-Ya sabes, supongo que querrá tenerte encerrada como una princesa en una torre. No lo culpo, hay muchos bandidos allá afuera que querrían robarte.

-E-Eso no…

-Tranquila, estoy jugando nada más –soltó una risita.

-Grimmjow está…

-Sí, ya hablé con él. Era contigo con quien quería hablar. Sólo quiero felicitarlos por su compromiso, y decirte que si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en pedirlo.

-No necesitará nada, Urahara, pero gracias por tu cortesía –exclamó Grimmjow detrás de él.

Urahara se apresuró a soltar a Orihime y volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, amigo. No me malentiendas, no quise insinuar que algo le faltaría estando contigo. Tú lo has dicho, es mera cortesía.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? –prosiguió Grimmjow haciendo caso omiso a su lambisconería. Abrazó a Orihime y la pegó a su cuerpo, ella sólo se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

-La fecha ya está fijada. Será dentro de una semana. Es lo más pronto que conseguí, la agenda del juez estaba llena.

-Una semana está bien.

-¿De qué…? –comenzó Orihime.

-La fecha para la boda, querida. Grimmjow me pidió que fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Hablando de eso, si ves a Kensei camino al pueblo dile que venga mañana a mi oficina. Tengo unos cuantos pedidos.

Urahara asintió y se despidió de la pareja, era el último invitado que quedaba por irse. Los sirvientes ya se encontraban aseando la casa. Grimmjow jaló a Orihime escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de ella y cerró la puerta cuando entraron. Le quitó las plumas del peinado y observó su cabello caer en cascada por sus hombros. Orihime no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Grimmjow se quitó la corbata y el saco y los arrojó a una esquina de la habitación. Cargó a Orihime como los bomberos y la dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¡Espera!

Grimmjow la ignoró y empezó a desabrocharle el corsé, que terminó uniéndose a la pila de ropa en el piso. Luego le quitó las botas y la pelirroja retrocedió en la cama.

-Grimmjow, espera.

-Ya esperé demasiado, he querido hacer esto desde que te vi en el laberinto con este vestido –respondió el aludido.

-¿Qué hay de la boda? Te dije que soy ortodoxa, no voy a dejar que…

Grimmjow puso una pierna en la cama y se acercó a Orihime como si fuera un depredador. La lujuria brillaba en sus ojos. La apresó bajo su cuerpo y se acercó a su rostro, olfateando su perfume y viendo la piel de su clavícula erizarse por el contacto.

Orihime trató de empujarlo por el pecho pero fue en vano. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se quedó tiesa como soldadito, a la espera. Grimmjow quería tomarla, quería devorar sus labios y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, pero en cambio sólo le dio un mordisco en la nariz y bajó de la cama.

-Te veré mañana –anunció saliendo de la habitación sin voltear a verla.

Orihime estaba atónita. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No esperó a que las sirvientas llegaran y ella sola se deshizo del resto de su ropa para ponerse la bata. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas, sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

.

.

El resto de la semana apenas si vio a Grimmjow por la casa. A veces lo oía salir muy temprano y regresaba hasta bien entrada la noche. Desayunaba, comía y cenaba sola. Leyó varios libros de la biblioteca e incluso recorrió ella sola la casa sin perderse.

Una tarde se fue a caminar al viñedo y se quedó paseando hasta el anochecer. Uno de los sirvientes llamado Ggio la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-El amo Grimmjow desea verla, señorita.

Orihime regresó a la casa seguida del sirviente. Subió hasta su habitación y vio que Grimmjow la estaba esperando sentado en su cama.

-Gracias, Ggio, puedes retirarte.

El sirviente cerró la puerta tras él y los dejó solos.

-Mañana es el gran día –dijo Grimmjow.

Orihime asintió en silencio.

-Sé que no estuve por aquí en toda la semana, tuve mucho trabajo y otros negocios que atender. Confío en que el personal de la casa te haya tratado bien.

Orihime asintió de nuevo. Grimmjow se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Voy a pedirte que me respondas cuando te hablo, no me gusta que asientas nada más.

-Bien –respondió Orihime.

-Como sea, las chicas te van a preparar, la ceremonia será al mediodía. Sólo hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿estás de acuerdo en casarte conmigo?

Orihime pensó la respuesta. Había un doble sentido en sus palabras, podía sentirlo. Si le decía que no, era inevitable que su trato se rompiera y Sora pagaría las consecuencias. Si le decía que sí, era como estar de acuerdo en todo lo que vendría con el matrimonio.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Estoy haciendo esto por mi hermano, pero nunca me planteé en serio la idea de casarme. Mucho menos con alguien que no conozco y que no amo.

-Amor –repitió Grimmjow-. Hace mucho que no me había planteado lo que era el amor. Habrá tiempo de sobra para conocernos después de casarnos. Sobre el amor, bueno, supongo que –acarició lentamente su brazo-, todo depende de nosotros.

-Supongo –fue lo único que dijo Orihime, pese a que quería decirle que sería muy difícil amar a alguien como él y que probablemente preferiría morir en el intento.

Grimmjow la tomó de la nuca suavemente y se acercó a sus labios, pero Orihime volteó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la ventana. Grimmjow sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

El día de la boda por fin llegó y el ambiente en la casa se tornó bastante agitado. La ceremonia se iba a realizar en el viñedo, los invitados eran selectos al igual que los de la fiesta de la noche en que anunciaron su compromiso. Era bastante más privado.

Las chicas le colocaron a Orihime el velo encima del toque de perlas y acomodaron una vez más la cola del vestido. Sonrieron satisfechas cuando vieron el trabajo terminado. Orihime vio por la ventana que ya habían llegado muchos de los invitados y se lamentó porque no vería ni a Sora ni a Rukia. Definitivamente el matrimonio no era como ella esperaba, siendo entregada por su padre y en compañía de su familia. De igual forma no dejó menguar su ánimo y compuso una sonrisa. Ser esposa de Grimmjow podía ser estupendo u horrible dependiendo de la perspectiva, y sobre todo de ella misma.

Cuando hizo su aparición todos la miraron asombrados. Grimmjow ya estaba de pie frente al sacerdote y lucía muy apuesto con su esmoquin negro. Sonrió cuando la vio caminando hacia él y le ofreció el brazo cuando llegó a su lado. El velo cubría parte de su rostro, pero pudo ver que las chicas habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Orihime trató de concentrarse en la ceremonia pero el tiempo se le pasó volando, cuando menos lo esperaba ya le estaba poniendo la sortija a Grimmjow y viceversa. Dijeron sus votos (los cuales había ensayado toda la semana) y finalmente Grimmjow le levantó el velo para besarla. Fue un beso suave, sin lujuria, sin rudeza, el simple toque de sus labios. Cuando se separaron Grimmjow le susurró al oído:

-Ya eres mía, preciosa –Orihime se sonrojó al pensar lo que inevitablemente vendría a continuación.

La comida, el baile, las felicitaciones de los invitados y los regalos les llevaron toda la tarde. Comieron pastel y bebieron champaña. Grimmjow no se separó de ella en todo el día. Ya estaba por anochecer y la pareja recién casada entró a la mansión para consumar el matrimonio. Estaba más que implícito que era hora de que los invitados se retiraran para dejarlos en su intimidad. Después de unas cuantas felicitaciones más y deseos de buena suerte, Grimmjow la cargó en brazos hasta su propia habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

En cuanto los pies de Orihime tocaron el piso se abalanzó a sus labios y los devoró con una impresionante avidez contenida desde hacía días. La pelirroja no logró seguirle el ritmo y respondió el beso torpemente, tratando de separarse por aire de vez en cuando. Grimmjow la tomó de la nuca y con su lengua pidió entrar a su boca. Era un beso apasionado, desesperado. Orihime obedeció y se maravilló con la ola de emociones que la ahogó. Le desabrochó el corsé y la guió hasta la cama para sentarse en la orilla.

-Desvísteme, amada esposa –ordenó Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona.

Orihime obedeció y le quitó el saco, la corbata, desabrochó su camisa y sintió por primera vez su pecho desnudo. Sus músculos estaban duros, su piel suave y muy blanca. Grimmjow esperó paciente, pero al ver que se entretenía más de la cuenta la tomó de la cintura y la puso de espaldas sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de una vez por todas de la tela que se interponía entre ellos. Su miembro le dolía de la presión. Orihime se sentó en la cama y dejó que Grimmjow le quitara el vestido. Cubrió sus pechos cuando quedó expuesta, provocando un bufido por parte del peliazul.

-No sé por qué te tapas. Eres mi esposa, puedo verte desnuda cuando yo quiera –dicho esto tomó su mano y lamió sus dedos lentamente, causándole un gemido ahogado.

Orihime se sentía humedecer por la mirada intensa que recorría su cuerpo. Era cierto, ahora eran marido y mujer, por lo que tocarse y verse de ese modo estaba permitido; estaba bien. Grimmjow la tomó de la cintura y la hizo acostarse en la cama, deleitándose con la vista y sin saber qué quería tocar primero.

Se decidió por saborear la piel de su cuello antes que nada. Se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó ambos codos al lado de su cabeza. Orihime era hermosa y se veía excitante con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se removió inquieta debajo de él cuando sintió sus labios muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja. Dejó salir un gemido que había estado conteniendo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor la sensación.

Grimmjow jadeó cuando Orihime flexionó su pierna izquierda y sin querer rozó su erección. Se deshizo del cinturón y desabrochó el botón para aliviar un poco la presión. Acarició sus pechos delicadamente y luego pellizcó sus pezones, provocando que arquera la espalda hacia él. Recorrió con sus dedos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y Orihime movió las caderas suavemente, ansiando el contacto.

Grimmjow pasó un dedo por el borde de sus braguitas blancas y siguió su camino hasta el interior de sus muslos. Quería verla retorcerse de placer antes de continuar, aunque supuso que no duraría mucho ya que no creía posible aguantar más tiempo sin estar dentro de ella.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Orihime tomó la iniciativa y acarició su pecho. Su toque era delicado, apenas con la yema de sus dedos. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó. Grimmjow se deshizo de su pantalón y del resto de la ropa de Orihime y acarició su monte de Venus con el dedo pulgar. Toda su abertura estaba mojada, el olor lo embriagó y comenzó a masturbarla.

-Ah…ah…G-Grimmjow –gimió contra su boca.

-¿Nunca habías hecho esto? –su voz sonó ronca por la excitación.

-N-No –Orihime se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar las sensaciones, lo que era muy difícil debido al movimiento arrítmico de Grimmjow.

La manera en la que se movía debajo de él era excitante. Grimmjow no esperó más e introdujo un dedo en su abertura. Orihime se sobresaltó y retrocedió unos centímetros, pero Grimmjow la jaló de las piernas y la volvió a poner en su lugar. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no podía evitarlo, quería llegar al punto culminante cuanto antes. La besó apasionadamente una vez más antes de salir de ella y rozarla con su miembro. Las piernas de Orihime se abrieron un poco más con la expectación y su pulso se aceleró al sentir la punta en su entrada. Se sentía caliente, húmeda, lista para dejarlo entrar. Grimmjow se deleitó al ver su rostro contraído al momento que la penetró. Sintió la barrera romperse y sus paredes recibiéndolo y apresándolo con fuerza. Orihime sintió dolor al principio y Grimmjow esperó unos segundos antes de moverse. No quería hacerle daño, quería que lo disfrutara por haber sido su primera vez. Si bien no había amor entre ellos todavía, lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle era amabilidad y tacto. Totalmente opuesto a lo que quería hacer con ella.

Orihime gimió al sentirse llena por completo. El vaivén comenzó lentamente pero conforme la excitación crecía sus embestidas aumentaron la velocidad. Acompasó el ritmo de sus caderas y se agarró a su fuerte espalda, arañándolo en el proceso debido a la intensidad del momento. El cuarto se llenó de gemidos y jadeos seguido por los nombres de ambos mencionados entre cada embestida. El sudor comenzó a cubrir sus cuerpos, apenas una fina capa que hacía brillar su desnudez.

Grimmjow se giró en la cama y la dejó a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda y placentera. Orihime se movió arriba y abajo sin quitarle la vista de encima a su esposo, pero el placer en esa postura era tanto que lo único que quería era dejarse llevar y esperar a que el orgasmo la azorara. Grimmjow cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, estaba en la gloria. Cuando Orihime se movió hacia arriba Grimmjow la tomó de las caderas para mantenerla en esa posición mientras se impulsaba con sus piernas y la embestía sin piedad. No podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía parar.

Orihime echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que Grimmjow la acariciaba desde sus piernas hasta sus pechos. Las ásperas manos le provocaron sensaciones nunca experimentadas. Percibía su dureza en el interior y gimió en voz alta cuando tocó su punto débil. Una, dos, diez veces. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Grimmjow contuvo la respiración al sentir las contracciones alrededor de su miembro, un poco más de presión y estaba seguro que se volvería loco. Redujo la velocidad y en cambio hizo sus estocadas más profundas, saliendo casi por completo para volver a entrar de golpe, lo que hizo que la cabecera de la cama chocara contra la pared. No le tomó importancia, pues sabía que toda la mansión estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos, embistió un par de veces más hasta que Orihime llegó al clímax y luego se corrió dentro de ella. Pasaron unos segundos tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones. Se tumbó a su lado y los cubrió con las sábanas. Grimmjow pasó su brazo por debajo de su cabeza y Orihime se acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Te gustan los niños, preciosa? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Fin**

 **Como prometí en un principio, esta fue una historia relativamente corta, únicamente para sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado, mis proyectos más largos vendrán muy pronto, así como la actualización del resto de mis historias. Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar un review. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
